What Started In a Forest
by Sleepy-Wolf
Summary: "We weren't in a forest; we were in a parking lot!" When Syaoran balied them out, he didn't really consider what they'd done... IN PUBLIC. Sleep deprived semi-crack, Sugestive themes. KurlyFries Fic. PLEASE READ! :


A/N: Semi-Crack Fic! This is an apology for not finishing New Year's Mask by New Year 's Eve. *Bows deeply* I'm so sorry! But I am alive and now well too, so I should get it all posted soon. Please enjoy the cracky wonderfulness and I promise I will work uber hard on N.Y.M.! ~3Sleepy

Note: I guess this could be an A.U. fic… Or post epilogue… But all that matters is that Sakura isn't here to witness this… NO SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kurogane angrily slopped another sopping wet paint brush against the brick wall, growling as some of the paint splashed on his face. "Damnit!" He yelled, kicking an empty paint canister, startling the group. He spun to face Syaoran, "Why the hell are we even doing this!"

Syaoran flinched, and Fai folded his arms stepping in front of him. "Now, now Kuro-tan, use your inside-voice…" He cooed, wagging a finger at him. "It's not _his_ fault we got arrested." He continued, turning back to his wall.

Kurogane spun on him, "You're damn right it's not his fault, mage! He never suggested anything that involving getting naked in public!" He yelled.

Syaoran froze with his paint brush still on the wall, _Oh, God, no…_ Yes, he had bailed them out when he'd found out they were in jail. Community service just seemed like a much… _safer_ idea, than locking Kurogane in a cage with people who might think Fai was pretty (easy, that is). But he hadn't actually asked how they'd gotten-…

Fai turned back around, a paint stained hand on his cocked hip. "In public? If you ask me 'in public' and 'in a forest' are two different places…"

Syaoran started painting faster. He wanted _out_, like, now. In a forest? In public? What the hell were they doing?

Kurogane threw his arms up, yelling. "We weren't in a forest; we were in a _parking lot_!" His memory may have had a… trauma induced haze over it, but even so he knew the difference between cars and trees any day.

"Kuro-pushy, anywhere we ended up after the forest was your fault." He said, smirking.

Kurogane blushed, "What the hell does that mean!" He screamed.

Syaoran was painting frantically, shaking as he neared the end of the wall. _Fai-san, please don't answer that. I really, really, really, really don't wanna-…_

Fai laughed, "Meaning your control isn't as good as you'd like people to think it is…" He stepped, closer to Kurogane, who had a deep blush settling about his face.

Fai's voice dropped, "You didn't stop even after you'd realize you'd picked me up, and the concrete started digging into your knees and my-…"

"LALALALALALA!" Syaoran's paint canister and brush clattered loudly to the ground as he covered his ears. He was _soooo_ not ready for that.

Fai blushed slightly, "Oops. Syaoran-kun, wait I-…!"

Syaoran did no such thing, and continued "lalala-ing" right on out the door. It closed heavily behind him, but Fai and Kurogane could hear him well down the hall…

Fai scratched his head, "I was going to say back…" He mumbled.

Kurogane blushed, and dropped his hand to his face. "Damnit, Mage, I'm gonna…"

Fai smiled at him, resting his cheek against Kurogane chest. "Kuro-daddy, did you not have 'the Talk' with Syoaran-kun?" He laughed, rubbing a smudge of paint off his nose.

He jumped away just in time, too, as Kurogane swung his brush at him. "Like hell I would!" He screamed, blushing.

Fai giggled, "Ok, ok… Come on then, Big Puppy." He walked over to the fallen paint supplies, "We only have t-, oh…" He looked down the wall Syaoran had just finished, "Wow. Well I guess, we're done, then." He leaned over to pick up the paint supplies. He stopped half way through the motion, when he felt Kurogane step closer to him. Standing, he left the supplies where they were, but didn't turn around. "Kuro-chan?" He asked, quietly. "Come on, Syaoran-kun's gonna be wait-… Mm."

Kurogane worked his arms around Fai, one sneaking up to toy at his softly smiling lips. "This'll be quick…" He smirked against Fai's neck.

( ^ 3^)

Syaoran lay back on the grass outside the rec center, his hat slumped down over his face, and Mokona rocking on his stomach. "Hey!" He glanced behind him as he heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind him, "Aren't you supposed to be working?" The raspy old voice of the police chief called down at him.

Syaoran sat up and twisted over his shoulder, "We've already finished, sir." He answered politely, as he petted Mokona.

The chief leaned down, searching face. "If that wall isn't done, your two friends are-…"

"Sir, I have no reason to lie to you. The wall is completely painted." He said, calmly.

The chief stood up right, "Well, good then… You seem like a fine boy, so… Just be careful with those two, you hear?" He rasped, "They seem like trouble."

Syaoran smiled at him, "I appreciate the complement, but I assure you they are really both good people. Nothing like… _this_ has ever happened before." He said, blushing.

The chief took out a handkerchief, and dabbed at his face. "I should hope not… Strip-Tackle-Tag? How old are they, four?" He muttered, as he walked away.

Syaoran stared at him, "Strip tackle…?" He looked down at Mokona, who looked back up at him. "That's not what Mokona thought either…"

"DAMN YOU CHEATER!" Kurogane screamed.

Syaoran turned around just in time to see Fai flash past him, followed closely by a shirtless Kurogane.

"Winner gets to top!" Fai yelled back at him, laughing.

If it was even possible, Kurogane ran even faster, with Syaoran staring after them, mouth agape and red faced. Dropping his head in shame, he looked down at Mokona. "I think this is gonna be a problem…" He mumbled.

* * *

A/N: For anyone wondering, yes that's a real game. NO, I've never played. O_O Ha! I feel kinda bad for Syoaran… Heh. Hate it or love it, tell me about it! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! ^o^


End file.
